The Forgotten
by Jihee46
Summary: Ch.5 Update! Ketika pertemuan yang mengejutkan membuat mereka berdua sadar dan tak mau melepaskan satu sama lain. AR. Shounen-ai. OC. RnR..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik sah dari semua karakter yang saya pinjam

**-Chapter 1. Lonely Boy-

* * *

**

"Dasar anak haram! Kami semua tidak mau bermain dengan anak sepertimu!"

"Ta-"

"Sudah pergi sana! Dirimu merusak pemandangan tahu!"

"A-aku."

"Sudah pergi sana! Dasar anak haram!"

"Anak Haram."

"Anak Haram."

"Anak Haram."

"Anak Haram."

"AKU BUKAN ANAK HARAM!!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya.

"Ahahaha.. Bukan anak haram katamu? Kalau begitu kenapa orangtuamu meninggalkan dirimu sendirian? Bukankah itu sama saja kalau mereka tidak menginginkan keberadaan dirimu?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari bibir salah satu anak yang mengejeknya membuat bocah pirang itu terdiam membisu.

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang mengejek yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya.

Bocah yang ditanya hanya dapat mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata-kata yang seperti apa.

"Huh.. Ternyata sekali anak haram, kau tetap saja anak haram. Sebaiknya kau akui saja kalau kau itu anak haram, bocah! Hahaha.." kata anak berambut cokelat yang langsung disambut dengan tawa oleh anak yang lainnya.

Setelah puas mencaci bocah pirang itu, mereka semua pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang memang sudah sepi sedari tadi. Sepeninggalan mereka, anak laki-laki pirang mulai meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki, dia tidak mau sisi lemahnya dilihat oleh orang lain. Maka, bocah pirang berkulit tan itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan yang terpikir pertama kali dibenaknya adalah lari menjauh dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Bocah laki-laki tersebut terus berlari dan berlari. Ia tidak tahu kearah mana kedua kakinya membawa dia pergi. Lari, lari, dan terus berlari. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Bocah itu berlari disepanjang koridor sekolahnya untuk menemukan tempat bersembunyi dari dunia yang membuat dirinya merasa amat sangat takut.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan kosong yang sepertinya adalah ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Si pirang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan napas yang terengah-engah disebabkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan sehabis berlari dan juga ia membutuhkan suplai oksigen yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Anak laki-laki mungil berkulit tan itu mengambil tempat dipojok ruangan yang gelap, dia berharap agar tak seorang pun yang dapat menemukan dirinya dan mengejeknya lagi. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi mendengar semua cacian yang dapat melukai hatinya hingga terluka sangat dalam. Semua kata-kata itu sudah menghancurkan dirinya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang sangat tidak berarti lagi.

Setelah duduk dipojok ruangan, air mata bocah laki-laki itu sudah mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipi dan juga menutupi keindahan matanya yang bagaikan langit biru diatas sana. Si pirang menangisi nasibnya dalam diam sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia hanya dapat menangis dan menangis karena dia tahu, bahwa tidak akan ada seorang pun yang memperdulikan dirinya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau bersusah payah mendengarkan masalahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak akan melemparkan tatapan sinis kearahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan dirinya di dunia ini. Ya.. tidak ada seorang pun begitulah yang ia pikir.

Si pirang berkulit tan itu terus saja menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihan yang sudah lama dia tahan didalam hatinya. Karena terlalu sibuk menangis, si pirang tidak menyadari kalau seorang anak dengan umur yang sebaya sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan mendekati bocah berkulit tan itu dengan langkah perlahan, seolah-olah dia tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan bocah pirang di hadapannya.

Bocah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu semakin memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dengan si pirang yang masih terisak-isak. Setelah bocah emo tersebut telah berada tepat didepan makhluk kecil yang terlihat sangat rapuh dimatanya, dia segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah jeruk berwarna kuning kearah makhluk kecil itu.

Merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya, si pirang mengangkat wajahnya dan kedua mata itu pun saling beradu pandang. Mata bocah tan yang berwarna sejernih langit biru bertemu dengan mata onyx si pemilik rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu. Si pirang terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya, anak seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum dengan tulus sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam buah yang memiliki warna hampir sama dengan rambut acak-acakannya. Dirinya diam seribu kata melihat anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Dia sangat heran, mengapa dia ada disini?

"Ambillah!" ucap anak laki-laki emo itu sambil terus tersenyum tulus.

Si pirang hendak mengambil jeruk yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Tapi, rasa takut menghapiri otaknya secara tiba-tiba. Dia berpikir kalau ini semua hanyalah tipuan belaka sebelum dirinya mendapatkan cacian kejam yang biasa dilontarkan dengan sangat tidak berperasaan kepadanya.

"Tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Bukannya meninggalkan ruangan, pemilik mata segelap langit malam itu malah mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah bocah pirang yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Hal yang dilakukan bocah emo itu membuat anak yang duduk disampingnya sangat terkejut.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pulang?" tanya si pirang.

"Hn, kau memang menyuruhku," jawab bocah berambut pantat ayam.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanya si pirang lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

Jawaban yang diberikan bocah emo itu semakin membuat si pirang terkejut. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa makhluk yang duduk disebelahnya itu mau bersusah payah menemani dirinya yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh siapa pun.

Si pemilik mata berwarna onyx kembali mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam buah kecil sewarna dengan rambut seseorang disebelahnya. Bocah dengan mata sebiru langit itu hanya dapat memandang buah kecil yang ditawarkan kepadanya.

"Hufh.. Aku tidak butuh jeruk itu!" kata si pirang sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buah kecil yang berada digenggaman bocah pemilik kulit pucat itu.

Bocah itu tidak menyerah juga. Dia masih mengulurkan tangannya, berharap anak laki-laki pirang yang duduk disebelahnya mau mengambil buah jeruk itu.

"Ambillah!" perintah bocah emo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala oleh bocah disebelahnya.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya.." kata bocah berambut hitam kebiru-biruan sambil meletakkan secara paksa buah yang dari tadi direbutkan mereka itu ditangan bocah berambut pirang.

Si pirang hanya dapat menatap buah di tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak seolah-olah ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Ke-kenapa?" hanya kata 'kenapa' yang keluar dari bibir ranum milik si pirang.

"Eh?"

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau mau me-menemaniku disini?" tanyanya lagi dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi tan miliknya yang tadi sudah mengering.

Melihat bocah disebelahnya mulai menangis lagi. Bocah bermata onyx itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil disebelahnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut pirang milik anak laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut. Sedangkan si pemilik rambut itu hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata yang lebih deras lagi ketika ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Si pirang sedikit terkejut ketika bocah berkulit pucat memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan dia ingin menghapus semua beban yang sedang dipikul oleh dirinya. Si bocah emo menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit dan berbisak lirih tepat di telinga bocah yang berada dipelukkannya.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Naruto."

* * *

Hufh.. Arigatou buat semua yang sudah membaca sampai kata-kata ini.

Ini adalah cerita pertama yang Karu buat. Jadi, Karu mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan disana-sini. Karu akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Karu menerima semua kritik dan saran yang membangun dari semua senpai.

Please RnR. If you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik sah dari semua karakter yang saya pinjam

**-Chapter 2. Bond-**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berjalan di tengah malam yang sangat sunyi. Bocah yang memiliki mata berwarna biru itu berjalan menyusuri jalan di pinggiran Kota Konoha dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya baru saja melewati saat-saat yang sangat berharga dengan teman barunya.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis indah di bibir mungil miliknya. Hal yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah pertemanan, dirinya yang merupakan anak haram membuat bocah berumur 8 tahun itu tidak memiliki teman satu pun. Tetapi tidak untuk seminggu ini, teman barunya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang bocah tampan yang memiliki mata segelap malam dan rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan bermodel pantat ayam itu telah memberikan dirinya sedikit arti kata pertemanan dan kasih sayang.

Bocah pirang yang memiliki nama Uzumaki Naruto itu masih tersenyum mengingat saat-saat yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu. Didalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto sangat berterimakasih kepada Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesendirian yang dapat melahapnya kapan saja. Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi adalah bocah emo itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya di tengah hembusan angin musim dingin yang membuat semua orang ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berwarna jingga yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat sebagai penutup tubuhnya, semua itu belum mampu membuat dirinya merasakan kehangatan dibalik pakaian-pakaian itu. Naruto hanya dapat memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil sambil mempercepat langkah-langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba, bocah yang baru duduk di bangku sekolah dasar itu merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengikuti dirinya. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sebuah jalanan sepi yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya. Naruto tidak dapat menangkap bayangan seorang pun dengan mata birunya. Bocah itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Setelah berjalan sekitar 50 meter, Naruto seperti mendengar langkah kaki seseorang selain dirinya di belakang sana. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi jalanan sepi tak berpenghunilah yang menyambutnya. Kembali ia berjalan dengan sedikit diperlambat sambil menajamkan pendengarannya, berharap memang hanya suara langkah kakinyalah yang menimbulkan suara di jalan kosong itu.

Brruuukk...

Bunyi sesuatu yang terjatuh itu sukses membuat Naruto menahan napasnya sejenak. Pelan-pelan ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha menemukan sumber suara yang membuat pikirannya kacau. Tetapi, Naruto tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa melainkan hanya hembusan angin malam yang membuat ia semakin erat memeluk dirinya.

Kesunyian malam yang begitu mencekam dan angin dingin yang terus menerus bertiup seperti melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah bocah pirang itu semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Saat ini, rasa takut terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria walaupun hanya kebohongan belaka, kini diselimuti ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika angin dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit tannya dengan lembut. Naruto ingin segera berlari menjauhi tempat ini sekarang juga. Tapi, kedua kakinya serasa telah membeku. Entah mengapa tubuh dan pikirannya sudah tidak lagi berjalan dengan seharusnya. Rasa takut yang begitu besar sudah melumpuhkan semua alat geraknya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar di belakang sana mampu membuat jantung Naruto bekerja lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga bocah tan itu. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan saat ini adalah seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian lama semakin mendekat, otak Naruto mulai berpikir dengan keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia sedang berusaha menemukan satu cara termudah yang dapat dirinya lakukan untuk menjauhi si penguntit itu. Dan hal yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah LARI.

Si pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto itu segera berlari dengan seluruh energi yang ia miliki. Pikiran tentang anak bungsu Uchiha lenyap begitu saja. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Naruto terus berlari dengan pikiran yang dihantui rasa takut dan juga gelisah. Kemudian, dia membelok di gang kecil yang diapit dua rumah kumuh. Lari si bocah pirang itu semakin cepat mengikuti detak jantungnya. Dia terus berlari menghindari kejaran si penguntit. Naruto tidak memperhatikan arah yang dituju kedua kaki kecilnya. Sampai dia sadar kalau tidak ada lagi jalan untuknya kabur karena yang dia temui adalah kegelapan malam yang mencekam dengan dinding-dinding tinggi yang dapat menghalangi otak untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi bocah!" kata seseorang yang wujudnya ditutupi oleh kegelapan malam yang sukses membuat Naruto tersentak.

Keringat sebesar biji jangung membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, padahal udara malam ini sangat dingin. Naruto terus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari makhluk yang mengejarnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Si pengejar keluar dari kegelapan mata untuk menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia melihat sesosok pria bertubuh besar dengan bekas luka sayatan di pipi kirinya yang berbentuk 'x'. Pria itu terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Secara refleks kaki bocah pirang itu mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Bocah kecil, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau mengikuti perintahku!," kata pria tersebut dengan suaranya yang berat.

Naruto kecil hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, dia takut melihat makhluk yang sudah memojokkannya itu.

"Ayolah nak," katanya dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan, tetapi Naruto tetap saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berani menolak keinginanku. Kau harus diberi pelajaran!!," ucap pria tersebut sambil berlari mendekati Naruto. Si pirang hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menunggu saat-saat dimana suatu pukulan atau pun tamparang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik..

"Eh..??"

**Naruto POV **

"Eh..??" hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari bibirku saat menyadari tak ada satu pukulan pun yang mendarat dikulit tanku.

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku. Aku sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang berada tepat didepanku sekarang. Seorang bocah kecil seumuranku dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam sudah ada didepanku. Walaupun dia membelakangiku, aku dapat mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang berdarah. Terlihat jelas dari darah segar yang jatuh membasahi permukaan jalan dibawahku.

"Sa-sasuke?" yang terlintas dibenakku saat melihat bocah ini adalah si bungsu Uchiha itu. Bocah didepanku membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga mata kami pun bertemu pandang.

"Hai.." ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang sangat tulus kepadaku.

"Sa-sasuke.. Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hei bocah pirang, sepertinya kau salah memanggil orang untuk menyelamatkanmu ya?" ucap pria dengan luka di pipi kirinya.

Pria tersebut melayangkan satu pukulan dibagian perut Sasuke. Aku hanya dapat berteriak menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sasuke pun tersungkur dengan sangat tidak anggun dipermukaan tanah yang keras. Aku menghampiri tubuh Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"SASUKE!! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Naruto," jawabnya. Aku tahu kalau jawaban yang Sasuke berikan adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, padahal aku bisa melihat darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi, bocah kecil?" tanya pria tersebut sambil mendekati aku dan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai didekat kami, pria itu langsung menendang perut Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas jerit kesakitan yang terucap dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"TIDAK!!"

"SASUKE.. NARUTO.." aku dapat mendengar seseorang sedang berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama kami. Aku ingin menjawabnya tetapi kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan pandangan mataku pun mulai kabur.

**Normal POV**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berkulit tan dan memiliki mata seindah laut itu sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur berukuran single. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan bocah berkulit putih pucat yang sedang tertidur dengan perban yang melilit ditubuhnya. Si pirang hanya dapat menangis melihat temannya sedang terluka seperti ini. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur itu.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya lirih.

"Naruto, kumohon jangan menangis,"

Bocah bernama Naruto itu sangat terkejut mendapati temannya, Sasuke sudah membuka matanya dan sedang tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Setelah mengetahui Sasuke telah tersadar, Naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, kemudian dia dekatkan tangan itu ke pipinya. Naruto mencari-cari kehangatan dari setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya dan ia pun menemukannya.

"Sa-sasuke, kenapa?" hanya kata-kata itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto tanyakan.

"Ke-kenapa kau mau menolongku?" ucap Naruto disela-sela tangisnya.

"Karena aku menyayangimu," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai lembut tanda lahir Naruto yang berbentuk tiga garis di kedua pipinya.

"Ta-tapi, aku baru mengenalmu seminggu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa menyayangiku sampai kau rela mengorbankan tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau yang tidak menyadarinya, Naruto," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak aku sadari, Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

"Aku?"

"Ya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Seorang bocah kecil yang sangat kuat dalam menghadapi semua cacian dan tatapan sinis yang orang-orang berikan kepadanya. Seorang anak kecil yang sangat aku kagumi," ucap Sasuke yang membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Kau kagum padaku? Bagaimana bisa kau kagum pada seorang anak haram yang hina ini?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, aku sangat kagum padamu. Aku kagum karena kau kuat. Kau beda dari anak-anak lain yang kukenal. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menangis di depan semua orang yang membencimu. Kau terus menahan air mata itu sampai kau benar-benar sendirian."

"Ta-tapi.."

Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kedua bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir si Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke mencium bocah berambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang menghangatkan keduanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bocah itu saling menjauhkan wajah mereka. Semburat merah telihat sangat jelas dipipi Naruto, sedangkan si Uchiha hanya menatap bocah tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sasuke.." ucap Naruto.

Si bocah bermata onyx itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Kemudian dia menarik tubuh kecil Naruto kedalam pelukkannya.

"Naruto, aku berjanji.. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan melindungi dirimu dari siapa pun yang berani mengganggumu. Aku akan mengorbankan semua untuk keselamatanmu, Naruto. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto hanya dapat merasakan kalau tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia tidak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Sasuke sambil mengatakan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan itu semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup lembut kepala Naruto. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Naruto. Selamanya."

* * *

Tapi, sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Setelah pernyataan rasa sayang dari keduanya. Uzumaki Naruto diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya bernama Namikaze. Keluarga Namikaze adalah sebuah keluarga yang bisnisnya sangat terkenal hingga ke penjuru dunia. Karena memiliki anak perusahaan yang banyak, Namikaze Minato dan semua keluarganya harus pindah ke Sunagakure untuk mengurus anak perusahan yang sedang berada dalam masa-masa krisis. Keadaan ini membuat Naruto yang baru saja diadopsi untuk ikut pindah ke Sunagakure. Meninggalkan Konohagakure.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui kepergian Naruto. Naruto juga menutupi keluarganya yang baru dan juga kenyataan bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Konohagakure. Bagi Naruto, mengatakan perpisahan kepada Sasuke sama saja seperti dia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia tak akan sanggup mengatakan kata 'selamat tinggal' kepada orang yang paling dia sayangi itu. Maka dari itu, Naruto pindah bersama keluarga barunya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada Sasuke.

Ketika sedang berada di atas pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya pergi dari Konohagakure menuju Sunagakure, Naruto hanya dapat menangis meratapi nasibnya. Dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan semua kenangan indahnya dengan seorang Uchiha yang telah membuka hatinya, yang telah membuat dirinya merasakan arti dari kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya, yang telah membuat dirinya mengenal dunia lain selain dunia gelap yang dia huni. Naruto terus menangis selama perjalanan. Kedua orangtua barunya hanya dapat pasrah mendapati anak mereka terlihat sangat sedih. Mereka ingin menenangkannya, tapi kata hati mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri. Karena mereka berpikir Naruto akan menjadi lebih baik kalau sudah mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang.

Namun, kedua bocah kecil itu tidak menyadari kalau mereka masih memiliki ikatan itu. Ikatan yang akan selalu mengikat mereka sampai kapan pun.

* * *

Akhirnya, Saya bisa mengupdatenya juga.. Aahh

Karu minta maaf kalau pas bagian Naruto POVnya tuh jelek. Soalnya saya memang tidak berbakat menggambarkan dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Jadinya ancur deh.

Balesan review (yang nggak login)

**Thundernaruto: **Iya saya author baru, masih pemula. Makasih buat riviewnya.

Oh ya, Karu mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang udah mau ngebaca cerita aneh ini. Arigatou gozaimasu..^^

Akhir kata..

**Please RnR, if you don't mind..**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Sangat disayangkan karena semua karakter yang ada di sini bukan punya saya. Dan sebenarnya Masashi tuh nyolong nama Naruto dari Indonesia lho! Dulu namanya Narto, karena di Jepang kurang elit jadilah Naruto yang sekarang! *disemprot tinta sama bang Masashi*

Warning : Mengandung boyXboy, OOC, Gaje, alur yang mungkin tidak jelas, dan mungkin typo karena kesalahan milik saya dan kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan. *ditimpuk* Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka harap segera meninggalkan halaman ini!

**-Chapter 3. The Beginning of Story-** (A/N: Permulaan tidak selalu dimulai dari awal kan?)

* * *

_**Kurasa jika hanya jarak yang memisahkan kita, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi..**_

"Naruto.."

Dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan padang rumput yang begitu luas. Mereka adalah seorang bocah bermata onyx dengan rambut model emo sedangkan yang satunya adalah bocah kecil berambut pirang dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Keduanya hanya dapat saling memandangi satu sama lain. Mereka merasa sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana kesunyian yang begitu damai berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Bocah Uchiha sedang menatap lekat-lekat mata biru yang memabukkan itu. Kedua tangan mungil Naruto sudah berada dalam genggaman hangatnya tangan Sasuke. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas rona merah yang muncul di pipi Naruto saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu, Sasuke semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Dipandangi lagi bocah pirang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sayang padamu," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Tak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir itu sampai sebuah kata yang pedih terlontar, "gomen."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu, Naruto langsung membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Matanya terus mengekor sosok Naruto yang berlari pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Karena tak mau sendirian, Sasuke mengejar Naruto. Hingga tiba-tiba tanpa Sasuke sadari, Ia sudah tiba di pinggir sungai dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok Naruto yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Ia berdiri menatap sekitar.

Awan hitam mendadak berarak mengungkung langit, laksana tinta hitam yang dituangkan ke dalam beningnya air kolam. Sungai dihadapannya seketika lenyap dari pandangan. Digantikan bentangan dinding-dinding tinggi bebatuan yang dipenuhi oleh seribu misteri, dengan mulut lorong besar tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

Petir pertama menyambar dengan dasyat tanpa peringatan apapun. Memucatkan wajah Sasuke seketika. Disusul bunyi guntur dan ratusan kilat cahaya berikutnya.

"Na-Naruto, dimana kau?" ucap Sasuke gugup.

Terlambat sudah, hujan badai datang mengguyur dengan cepat. Menumpahkan berjuta-juta tetes air dari gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam di langit. Bocah yang dikejarnya berlari masuk ke lorong besar itu. Sasuke yang telah basah kuyup memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto. Tak peduli kalau bibir lorong itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan dari luar. Tak peduli kalau tiba-tiba ulu hatinya terasa nyeri.

Seperti yang telah diduganya, Naruto kembali menghilang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, kecuali lorong yang gelap, dingin menusuk tulang, berlumut, dan basah. Para tikus berlarian mencicit di kakinya. Bau amis berterbangan di udara. Keadaan yang tak bisa dibayangkan lebih buruk lagi.

Sasuke bergerak mundur, otaknya memerintahkan Sasuke untuk sesegera mungkin keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya malah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menemukan Naruto di dalam kegelapan lorong ini. Perseteruan antara otak dan hatinya pun dimulai. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya perkataan hatinyalah yang Ia patuhi. Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki lorong tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Sasuke terus berjalan sambil berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Ternyata perjuangannya membawakan hasil, Ia melihat sesosok bocah laki-laki sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba semua keberanian Sasuke muncul begitu saja. Segera Ia berlari menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Semakin cepat langkah Sasuke semakin menjauh pula bocah pirang itu. Sasuke terus berusaha meraih uluran tangan itu, tetapi percuma.

"NARUTO!! TUNGGU!!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil bocah yang terus saja menjauh. Si bocah pirang itu tidak menjawab apa-apa, Ia hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasuke.

"TIDAK! NARUTO..!!!"

"Heh baka otoutou! Bangun sudah pagi!!" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"A-aniki?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyesuaikan kedua mata miliknya dengan sinar matahari yang mulai memasuki ruang-ruang di sekelilingnya melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Ayo bangun!! Nanti kau telat," ucap Itachi.

"Hn," setelah mendengar kalau adiknya sudah terbangun, Itachi pun keluar dari kamar adik lelaki kesayangannya tersebut.

'Naruto..'

XxXxXxX

Hembusan angin di pertengahan bulan April yang masih membawa sedikit hawa dingin dari musim sebelum musim semi berarak indah. Tiupan angin yang seakan ingin menerbangkan apa saja yang ditemuinya menyentuh pelan permukaan kulit siapa pun yang sekarang sedang berada di luar ruangan. Hari ini pun sang surya mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik awan, mencoba untuk berbagi sedikit kehangatan dengan semua penghuni dunia ini. Pohon sakura juga ikut meramaikan suasana yang tercipta di bulan April ini dengan memekarkan bunganya yang indah di setiap sudut kota, memenuhi setiap pasang mata orang memandang.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam dan iris mata berwarna onyx sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang tampak sibuk. Di pagi hari daerah ini memang selalu ramai oleh berbagai macam orang yang hendak melakukan pekerjaan mereka, begitu juga dengan remaja Uchiha ini. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha High School. Padahal sebagai seorang yang menyandang nama keluarga Uchiha, dia tak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal sepele seperti ini karena dia bisa saja dengan mudah menyuruh salah satu dari sopir pribadinya untuk mengantarkan Uchiha muda ini ke sekolahnya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, entah dengan alasan apa pemuda berkulit pucat ini lebih memilih berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya. Mungkin Uchiha itu merasa akan ada suatu hal istimewa yang akan terjadi pada hari ini. Mungkin...

Tak terasa pemuda bermata onyx ini telah berada di depan pintu masuk Konoha High School. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki bangunan sekolahnya yang cukup megah dengan memasang tampang stoic yang sudah mendarah daging di setiap keturunan keluarga Uchiha.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun~" sapa salah satu dari sekian banyak fangirls-nya di sekolah ini. Di mana pun seorang keturunan Uchiha berada, mereka pasti akan memiliki pengagum yang sangat memuja ketampanan dan kejeniusan seorang Uchiha. Begitu juga dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Uchiha Sasuke terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas X-1 tanpa memperdulikan setiap sapaan yang diucapkan setiap orang kepadanya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas X-1, Uchiha bungsu ini menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka pintu kelas itu. Kemudian setelah merasa dirinya siap, Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Oi, Sasuke! Aku pinjam buku tugas bahasa inggrismu ya..." teriak salah satu makhluk yang menghuni kelas ini. Dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang pencinta anjing yang memiliki dua buah segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, aku duluan! Kau seenaknya saja Kiba!"

"Aku seenaknya? Hell, aku tahu kau pasti mau memonopoli tugas itu sendirian kan, Suigetsu?" tanya Kiba yang membuat laki-laki yang dia panggil Suigetsu terdiam.

"Oke... Kalau begitu kita salin bersama-sama," usul Suigetsu yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kiba.

"Jadi Sasuke, boleh kan kami meminjam tugasmu?" tanya Kiba sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Sasuke hanya bisa ber'hn' sambil mengeluarkan buku tugas bahasa inggrisnya yang berwarna biru tua dan menyerahkan buku yang diminta Kiba dan Suigetsu kepada mereka.

"Thanks Sasuke!" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Hn."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, Kiba dan Suigetsu pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing untuk menyalin ulang jawaban yang tertera di buku milik Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus pelan, mengasihani kemalasan kedua temannya. Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu berjalan menuju kursinya yang terletak di barisan keempat yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kelasnya yang terbuka lebar. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut dan kemudian memandang hampa pemandangan yang disajikan secara cuma-cuma untuknya. Angin semilir meniupkan rambutnya yang hitam seperti langit malam. Membawa sedikit kesejukkan untuk hati dan tubuhnya. Tapi bukan kesejukkan yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang mampu mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Pikiran Uchiha muda itu pun terus menerawang entah kemana.

"Ehem..." kontan semua makhluk yang mengisi kelas ini menoleh serentak menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Sensei? Tumben sensei tidak datang terlambat?" tanya seseorang dengan nada bicara yang menunjukkan kalau di lumayan terkejut melihat guru yang seharusnya terlambat itu malah masuk lebih awal dari seharusnya.

"Hm.. Mood-ku sedang bagus hari ini," katanya sambil memasang senyum aneh dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hatake Kakashi, seorang guru mesum yang sangat suka membaca buku berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Setengah wajahnya yang tertutup masker kadang-kadang membuat orang tidak mengetahui apa raut wajah yang sedang ia tunjukkan.

"Jadi sensei hari ini tidak tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan?" tanya Kiba sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

"Begitulah, Inuzuka-san. Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja pelajaran kita hari ini. Semuanya buka halaman 102!"

XxXxXxX

Teet.. Teet..

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun telah sampai ke telinga sang Uchiha muda. Setelah memberi salam kepada sensei-nya, pemuda emo itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang sudah mulai berisik.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju tempat kesukaannya. Atap sekolah. Sebenarnya, dia tak tahu mengapa bisa menyukai tempat yang terletak di lantai atas sekolahnya ini. Yang jelas, hanya dengan berada di sinilah dirinya bisa menyendiri dan menikmati kesendiriannya itu. Mungkin dia juga ingin terbebas dari teriakan-teriakan fangirls-nya yang -menurutnya- sangat mengganggu pendengaran.

Sang pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu merebahkan dirinya, merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus-lurus langit biru yang sangat tenang di atas sana. Entah mengapa, saat memandang langit itu dia menjadi begitu merindukan mata seseorang yang mampu menandingi indahnya langit sana. Mata biru yang menyita pikirannya dari segala macam hal-hal di dunia ini. Mata biru yang mampu membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya. Mata biru yang memancarkan kesendirian yang begitu mendalam. Dia begitu merindukan 'dia', seseorang yang mampu mencairkan perasaannya yang sedingin es. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sekarang sudah sebaya dengannya itu. Ya, Sasuke tidak tahu keadaan dan di mana lelaki itu. Yang hanya dia ingat tentang diri orang beriris mata biru itu adalah kenangan mereka ketika masih berusia 8 tahun. Kenangan yang begitu indah walaupun hanya seminggu Sasuke bersamanya. Dan hingga kini, mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan berarti yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan seorang Uchiha sampai kapanpun.

Uchiha bungsu itu terus menatap pemandangan indah yang berada di atasnya sekarang. Rasanya begitu tenang di sini. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja...

XxXxXxX

Sasuke kembali dari tempat kesukaannya yang disebabkan bel yang sudah menjerit-jerit dari tadi. Sesampainya di kelas X-1, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di barisan keempat sambil memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar di sebelahnya, sementara seisi kelasnya sedang meributkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan. Isi pembicaraan yang bisa Sasuke tangkap adalah ada seorang anak pindahan yang akan memasuki kelasnya itu. 'Hufh.. Tambah lagi orang berisik di kelas ini' pikir Sasuke.

"Ino, menurutmu anak pindahan ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salah satu dari makhluk bernama perempuan yang terus mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sama halnya seperti fangirls Sasuke yang lain. Gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata berwarna emerald. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa risih dengan warna rambutnya yang seperti itu. Bahkan pemuda emo itu pernah menanyakan secara langsung apa warna rambutnya itu asli atau tidak. Dan sebagai jawaban yang diterimanya adalah amukan ganas dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Sejak saat itu Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan pernah lagi ia mengomentari gadis itu.

"Hmm.. Aku kurang tahu, tetapi menurut yang aku dengar sepertinya anak pindahan itu memiliki wajah yang manis," jawab Ino. Yamanaka Ino, seorang yang termasuk dalam daftar penggila Uchiha Sasuke. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang kadang mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kalau dia manis, berarti dia perempuan dong?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Ino singkat.

Mendengar pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Ino membuat Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

Braakk...

Semua mata memandang pintu kelas yang dibuka dengan tidak sopan oleh seseorang. Setelah beberapa saat masuklah seorang pria dengan rambut yang dikuncir agak ke atas dan memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya sambil menyeret seseorang lagi di belakangnya.

"Ahh.. Iruka-sensei, aku bisa jalan sendiri!!" teriak seseorag sembil berusaha melepaskan diri. Guru yang bernama Iruka itu hanya terus menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga dirinya dan bocah dibelakangnya sampai di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Namanya-"

"Naruto!!" ucap Sasuke memotong kata-kata Iruka-sensei.

"Kau..."

**Bersambung~

* * *

**

Apa ini? *nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas* Makin lama saya makin merasa kalau fict ini makin nggak jelas..

Yasudlah, daripada banyak cincong mendingan..

**Review, If you don't mid**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Forgotten_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selamanya punya Masashi Kishimoto. ****Kalau punya saya, pasti chapter 488 tidak akan seperti itu.**

**Rating: T atau T+ (?)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, Shounen-ai, pemaksaan alur, gaje. If you don't like please don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 4. He's back-**

**_Ketika pertama kali pandangan mata kita bertemu, pada saat itu pula aku kehilangan hatiku.._**

"Naruto!!" ucapku memotong kalimat Iruka-sensei. Pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu memandang ke arahku dengan padangan mata yang dapat kuasumsikan kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat dan juga apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kau..." katanya lirih. Bibir ranum miliknya yang sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan sepatah kata itu membuat diriku ingin berlari ke arahnya sekarang juga dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Tetapi, aku yakin bisa melakukan itu nanti bahkan lebih dari itu.

Berbagai pasang mata menatapku dan Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah mereka masing-masing. Kupandangi wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, berharap kalau pemuda berkulit tan yang sekarang sedang berada di depan kelas ini memang Naruto yang kucintai itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di barisan keempat yang bersebelahan dengan jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar. Pandangan mata seisi kelas ini sekarang hanya menatap Naruto seorang. Setiap langkahnya yang menunjukkan kepastian dan keberanian membuat wajahku sedikit memanas ketika melihatnya. Mata beriris biru langit itu terus menatap mataku langsung tanpa sedikit pun keraguan yang terlukis di sana. Membuat diriku sejenak terhanyut dalam pesona mata indah itu.

Jarak Naruto dengan diriku semakin dekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka aku akan dapat menyentuh wajah tan-nya dengan tanganku yang dingin ini. Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapanku, dapat kulihat sorot mata yang sangat aku rindukan. Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat ketika kehangatan yang berasal dari tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit pucatku dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku beranjak berdiri dan kemudian menyentuh tangannya yang masih melekat di pipiku.

"Sa-Sasuke.." ucapnya lirih, "ini benar Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke!!" Setelah yakin kalau aku benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Kurasakan dia sedikit terisak atau mungkin menangis?

"Naruto.." kataku dengan nada yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan kerinduan. Aku yakin Aniki akan muntah-muntah mendengar aku berbicara seperti ini. Aku berani mempertaruhkan semua persediaan tomatku selama setahun untuk masalah ini.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Hiks.. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Namaku mengalun indah dari bibirnya yang menggoda. Naruto terus-menerus memanggil namaku tanpa henti di sela-sela isakannya.

"Hn." Kuelus pelan rambut pirangnya. Kucium rambut pirang itu dan aroma citrus pun menguar dari rambutnya. Memabukkan.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Air matanya masih berlinang membasahi pipi tan yang pastinya kenyal itu. Tanganku yang tadi sempat mengelus-elus rambutnya sekarang berpindah di pipinya. Mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata indahnya itu.

"Jangan menangis," kataku padanya. Naruto meraih tanganku yang berada di pipi tan-nya. Menggenggamnya erat, seakan-akan ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan diriku. 'Tenang saja Naruto, kau tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan pemuda tampan sepertiku.' Ah, narsisnya aku.

Air matanya mulai mengering. Kesenduan yang tadi sempat menutupi keindahan mata biru milikknya itu sekarang telah pergi dan menyisakan pemandangan yang dapat membuat sebuah ketenangan dalam diri orang yang memandangnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke." Wajahku memerah dengan sempurna ketika mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu. Ah.. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Kuraih dagu pria berkulit tan itu. Dia memandangku sejenak. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. Menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk diriku seorang. Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan menolak, aku pun memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Wajahku dan wajahnya sudah semakin dekat. Napasnya pun dapat kurasakan melalui indera perabaku yang terdapat di bagian atas. Bibirnya sungguh menggoda iman. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan..

Bruukk..

Naruto membuka matanya dan aku pun melihat ke sumber bunyi yang sangat mengganggu saat-saat indahku bersama Naruto. Ternyata sebuah buku terjatuh dan sekarang permukaan buku yang bertuliskan _Sejarah dan Pemerintahan Jepang _sudah sukses –lebih dahulu- berciuman mesra dengan permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Huuaa.. Ma-maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan lagi," kata Sakura sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Cih..

"Dasar kau ini! Padahal tadi kan lagi seru!" ucap Ino menimpali. Lagi seru? Memang apa yang..

'Astaga!' Aku hampir mencium Naruto di depan seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas ini. Terlebih lagi di depan seorang guru sejarah. Mau ditaruh mana harkat dan martabat Uchiha-ku ini?

Kupandangi Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Di wajahnya dapat dengan jelas kulihat kalau dia terkejut dengan hal ini. Jari-jariku yang masih menyentuh dagunya pun kutarik mundur. Kulirik Iruka-sensei yang masih berada di tempatnya tadi, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar sampai –aku yakin- sebuah tomat milikku dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto yang akhirnya mendapati kembali kesadarannya yang tadi sempat hilang, mendorong pelan tubuhku. Wajahnya memerah padam. Merona dan sangat menggoda imanku. Naruto..

"Ehem, saya rasa cukup sampai di sini dulu. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya lagi nanti pada saat istirahat," ucap Iruka-sensei. Sepertinya beliau telah dapat menguasai dirinya lagi, sama seperti Naruto tadi.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Iruka-sensei mendapatkan berbagai penolakan yang berasal dari seluruh siswa dan siswi kesayangannya. Mereka sangat menentang sensei-nya itu yang telah menghentikan adegan romantis yang terjadi antara diriku yang populer ini dengan siswa –yang baru pindah- dari Sunagakure.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Uchiha, kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Namikaze, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu!" perintah Iruka-sensei. Aku hanya menuruti kata-katanya untuk kembali duduk. Sedangkan Naruto kembali ke depan kelas untuk memulai acara memperkenalkan diri yang sempat terhenti dengan insiden tadi.

XxXxXxX

**_Ternyata cinta kita berdua dapat mengalahkan jarak yang membentang ini.._**

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah. Sial. Kupalingkan wajahku dari Naruto, semoga dia tidak melihatnya.

"Haha.. Kau lucu sekali Sasuke. Wajahmu memerah!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajahku yang masih memerah. Cih..

"Urusai Dobe!" Aku masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahku yang sepertinya mulai bertambah parah.

"Dobe? Apa maksudmu, Teme?" balasnya.

Teme? Ada-ada saja.

Kurasa wajahku sudah kembali berwarna putih pucat tanpa semburat merah lagi. Kupandang dirinya dari ujung rambutnya yang berwarna pirang hingga ujung sepatunya yang bewarna putih seperti milikku. Setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu dengan dirinya, Naruto ternyata tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang manis. Hmm.. Aku tak sabar untuk memilikinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang mulai menjurus ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Tampaknya dia sadar aku memerhatikannya. Apalagi yang terakhir itu aku memikirkan hal-hal aneh, pasti aku menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedikit mesum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Dobe," kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku menghadap hamparan langit biru yang terlukis jelas di atasku. 'Tak seindah matanya,' batinku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat dia sedikit gugup –entah mengapa- dan menganggap lantai yang sedang ia duduki lebih menarik daripada tempat lain yang bisa ia lihat. Dia juga memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat hal itu aku malah menghela napas pelan.

Kembali pandangan mataku menatap langit biru dengan beberapa awan yang berarak-arak dengan irama yang sesuai dengan angin yang berhembus menerpa kulitku. Angin di pertengahan bulan April ini sepertinya semakin menghangat seiring waktu berjalan. Ku pandangi lagi sosok Naruto yang masih tetap memeluk tubuhnya. Hufh...

"Naruto.." Aku mendekati dirinya yang masih saja menatap lantai padahal aku sudah memanggilnya. Karena kesal merasa tidak diperhatikan, aku menyentuh pipinya lagi dengan tanganku yang memiliki suhu yang sangat kontras dengan kehangatan pipi tan-nya.

"Sasuke?" Tampaknya dia sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuanku ini. Ku elus pipinya yang mulus dan menggoda. Naruto menanggapinya dengan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan, mencoba merasakan setiap sentuhan yang kuberikan kepadanya. Melihat dirinya yang seperti itu, membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirku. Ku turunkan tanganku agar dapat meyentuh dagu mungilnya, kemudian kuangkat sedikit wajahnya supaya aku bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas sebuah karya-Nya yang sangat manis.

"Naruto, buka matamu." Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan.

Langit malam bertemu dengan cerahnya langit pagi.

"..."

Naruto terdiam, kueliminasi jarak antara kami. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Merasakan hembusan napas kami yang bersatu. Memberikan setuhan lembut di pipi tan-nya. Ketika bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, aku dapat merasakan diriku melayang ke langit ketujuh. Bibir mungilnya yang merah menggoda sangat manis dan.. ah, beraroma citrus seperti rambutnya.

Kedua tanganku merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan dia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku, membuatku semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya, karena merasa diizinkan aku pun langsung memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Menyapu setiap senti rongga mulut pemuda pirang ini. Mengabsen gigi-gigi putihnya dan juga mengajak lidah lain yang ada di situ untuk 'bermain'. Karena Naruto tidak menolak sama sekali dengan berani aku mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Naruto yang berwarna putih. Ciumanku pun turun menuju leher jenjangnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma citrus yang memabukkan.

"Ahn.. Sasuke.." erang Naruto ketika tanganku berhasil menyentuh salah satu tonjolan yang mulai mengeras di dadanya. Tangan tan-nya sedikit menjambak rambut hitamku yang melawan gravitasi. Betapa aku sangat menginginkan yang lebih dari ini semua. Menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya.

Brraakk..

"Naruto!!"

'Apa lagi sekarang?'

**Bersambung..**

**

* * *

***pundung*

Maaf kalau jelek, banyak typo, alurnya makin nggak jelas. Saya tuh sebenernya masih bingung sama plotnya. Jadi seperti inilah hasilnya.

Seharusnya saya tidak memposkan cerita ini sekarang, karena UN tinggal menghitung hari lagi (mohon doanya ^^). Tapi, saya tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk menulis chapter ini. Sungguh murid yang tidak patut dicontoh.

Buat yang mau UN sama seperti saya, saya doakan semoga bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik!!

Btw, saya mau nanya nih. Menurut kalian, Deidara cocokan sama Itachi atau Sasori?? Tolong berikan alasannya..

**_Balesan review_** (nggak log-in)

_**Kanbmap**_: Makasih buat review-nya. Saya update-nya lama ya? (someone: Iya dodol!! Lama banget sampe jamuran!!) Maaf.. *pundung* Tapi tenang aja, cerita ini nggak akan nggak saya lanjutin kok! Kalau kayak gitu saya bisa dibunuh temen-temen. *ngelirik ke sekumpulan orang gila* *ditendang* =)

_**Vanadise**_: Makasih atas review-nya yang sangat mengingatkan kalau ini fict udah mulai menjadi seperti sinetron. Arigatou!! Sekarang masih kayak sinetron nggak?? Saya akan berusaha mengupdate secepat mungkin!!

**_chocorange_**: Makasih review-nya. Ini udah di update. Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan..^^

Hm... RnR, If you don't mind.

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Forgotten~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AR, OOC, OC, miss typo, Shounen-ai, miskin kata, dan lain-lain. **

**Don't like, Don't read! Tombol BACK sudah menanti.**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto!!"

'Apa lagi sekarang?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

**~The Forgotten~**

**Chapter 5. His Brother**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Suara Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino menggema di atap sekolah itu dan tentu saja, kedua tokoh utama kita dapat mendengarnya dari tempat mereka melakukan 'kegiatan' yang er.. mesum?

"Naruto!!" Jelas sekali suara itu memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, tetapi Sasuke masih tetap memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Karena merasa kesal atas gangguan kedua gadis itu, Sasuke memberikan death glares Uchiha terbaiknya. Kedua gadis itu pun membeku di tempat saat bertatapan mata dengan mata Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-ano.. Sasuke-kun, maaf mengganggu. Na-Naruto dipanggil kepala sekolah sekarang," ucap Sakura memberanikan diri memandang Sasuke.

"I-iya, Naruto ditunggu di ruangannya," kata Ino menambahkan sedikit keterangan di kata-kata Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke makin mempererat pelukkannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Teme~ lepaskan aku.." kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tolaknya.

"Teme, ayolah~. Aku tidak mau membuat Baa-chan menunggu." ucap Naruto agak merengek. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menatap tajam mata beriris biru tersebut. Menatap keindahan yang dimiliki mata itu. Setelah sekian detik berlalu, Sasuke pun melepas pelukkannya dengan keluarnya helaan napas dari bibirnya.

"Aku antar," ucap pemuda dengan rambut model pantat ayam itu. Sasuke beranjak berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan turun dari atap sekolah. Sedangkan kedua gadis yang tadi dengan polosnya sudah mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka berdua hanya dapat mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto dari belakang dengan memasang wajah yang memerah dan.. mari kita lihat apa yang ada dipikiran mereka..

Sakura : Kyaa~ coba aku bawa kamera, padahal tadi merupakan 'pemandangan' yang indah untuk fujoshi lainnya. Forumku bisa gempar kalau melihat adegan tadi. Cih.. Shannaro!

Ino : Mereka cocok sekali. Aku rela deh kalau Sasuke pacaran sama Naruto. Jadi tidak ada seorang pun wanita yang dapat menyentuh Sasuke. Khukhukhu..

(Author : Dasar fujoshi gila. Ckck.. *digampar Sakura, Ino, dan fujoshi lainnya*)

--XxXxX--

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor kepala sekolah, semua pasang mata yang berpapasan dengan pasangan tersebut hanya dapat terkejut mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai fangirls tak terhitung jumlahnya itu, menggandeng seorang murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure dan terlebih lagi seseorang itu adalah seorang pemuda. Mari kita tekankan, PEMUDA. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang tidak terkejut, melainkan berteriak gembira. Maka tak heran banyak terdengar 'Kyaa~ Kyaa~' di mana-mana ketika Sasuke dan Naruto melewati mereka.

Akhirnya setelah melewati koridor sekolah yang dipenuhi mimik wajah terkejut dari hampir sebagian murid Konoha High School dan teriakan bahagia para fujoshi maupun fudanshi, Sasuke, Naruto serta Sakura dan Ino yang masih mengikuti dari belakang telah sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Naruto. Kemudian Naruto pun mengetuk pelan pintu kayu itu.

"Masuk," jawab suara seorang wanita dari dalam. Keempat manusia yang masih remaja itu memasuki ruangan yang berada di balik pintu kayu itu.

Ruangan bercat coklat terang itu adalah sebuah ruangan sederhana berbentuk segiempat yang terdiri dari sebuah kursi di belakang meja yang menghadap ke arah pintu dengan seorang wanita bernama Yamakuji Tsunade sedang terduduk di situ, beliau adalah wanita berambut pirang dan berperawakan cantik walaupun umurnya sudah setengah abad. Di depan meja tersebut, terdapat dua buah kursi yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Di salah satu pojok ruangan itu terdapat sebuah vas bunga yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil. Dan jendela yang berada di belakang kursi milik kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Naruto, duduklah!" perintah Tsunade kepada Naruto.

"Baik, Baa-chan." Naruto pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dihadapan orang yang dipanggilnya Baa-chan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri di belakang Naruto bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Haruno-san, Yamanaka-san, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Terima kasih," kata Tsunade kepada dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanan Uchiha bungsu.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama," ucap mereka berbarengan. Mereka berdua keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah dengan sebelumnya memasang wajah yang sangat jelas mereka tidak mau meninggalkan ruangan itu sama sekali.

Sepeninggalan Sakura dan Ino, tak ada sebuah suara pun yang keluar dari tiga manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Sampai sebuah ketukan membuyarkan kesunyian itu.

Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk," kata Tsunade. Pintu masuk ke ruangan kantor kepala sekolah terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berumuran sekitar 20 tahun ke hadapan semua mata yang ada di sana.

"Kyuu-nii!!" seru Naruto sambil tiba-tiba berlari ke arah pria tersebut dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Pemandangan ini tentu saja membuat darah Uchiha bungsu memanas, Sasuke pun mengepalkan tanggannya untuk meredam kecemburuannya.

"Hai, Naru-chan." Pria mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, "dan selamat siang Tsunade-sama," katanya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Selamat siang juga, Kyuubi."

"Kyuu-nii, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang sangat imut di mata semua seme sampai Sasuke harus menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya agar cairan merah segar itu tidak keluar dari sana.

"Kenapa? Ya tentu saja ingin melihat otouto-ku yang imut ini," jawab Kyuubi sambil menyumbit pelan pipi tan Naruto.

"Nii-chan~" Naruto mempererat pelukannya kepada aniki-nya, sedangkan Kyuubi dengan senang hati mengecup lembut puncak kepala Naruto yang tertutup rambut berwarna pirang itu. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin cemburu. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat sehingga tangannya terasa amat sangat sakit, dia yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan ada darah segar yang mengalir disela-sela jari-jarinya.

"Naru-chan." Tangan kiri Kyuubi menggapai pinggang ramping Naruto, selanjutnya dia mengecup kening Naruto. (Author : Kok jadi incest sih? Dodol banget yang bikin, kenapa jadi incest? Ini kan SasuNaru! Dasar, siapa sih author-nya? Readers : Elo geblek!! *ditendang sampai Mars*)

Greeb..

"Eh?" Naruto merasa tubuhnya ditarik secara kasar oleh seseorang. Dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit. Namikaze ini agak terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang memandang matanya yang beriris biru dengan tajam dan menurut Naruto, ada sedikit kecemburuan di sana.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman tangan pucat Uchiha dan kemudian Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hmph," dengus Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Semua mata memandang heran ke arah Kyuubi, "jadi ini laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan death glare-nya yang terkenal. Kyuubi berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda bermata onyx dengan langkah yang mampu membuat keturunan Uchiha ini menarik napas panjang. Sekarang Kyuubi sudah ada di depan Sasuke dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari situ hanya dapat memandang keduanya dengan pandangan ada-apa-ini?

"Hmm.." Kyuubi memandang Sasuke dari ujung rambutnya yang hitam hingga ujung sepatunya yang berwarna putih. Kemudian dia menyubit dagunya sendiri, berpikir. Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Deru napas Kyuubi bisa Sasuke rasakan dengan jelas. Hembusan napas yang beraroma citrus mirip dengan Naruto, sejenak membuat Sasuke terperangkap di dalamnya. Bibir Namikaze sulung itu mendekati telinga Sasuke dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Boleh juga selera Naru-chan," ucapnya pelan sehingga hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendengarnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke kemudian merangkul mesra pundak Naruto. (Author : Kayaknya beneran incest nih! *gampared*)

"Naru-chan, hari ini kau pulang duluan bersamaku," ucap Kyuubi.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya. 'Manisnya.. Sial Uchiha!' pikir Nii-channya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Kyuubi melepas dekapannya lalu dia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, "Tsunade-sama, saya dan Naruto permisi dulu," ucapnya. Dirinya dan Naruto membungkuk sedikit.

"Jaa~ Baa-chan! Bye, Teme~" Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah kepala sekolah Konoha High School yang hanya tersenyum membalasnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto dan aniki-nya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan ini yang sedang terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirinnya sendiri.

'Apa-apan tadi?' pikir Sasuke.

"...chiha-san."

'Cih.. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!'

"UCHIHA!!" teriak Tsunade membuyarkan pikiran busuk Uchiha muda itu.

"I-iya, ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut dengan teriakan barusan.

"ADA APA?? Keluar kau!" perintah Tsunade. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membatu di tempat ketika mendengar suara yang memekan telinga tersebut, "SEKARANG!!" teriak Tsunade dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Ba-baik." Sasuke hanya membungkuk kepada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya kemudia dia melesat pergi dari ruangan itu sambil menyentuh dadanya di tempat jantunya yang sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

'Mengerikan..'

--XxXxX--

Kedua Namkaze itu sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah Konoha High School dan sekarang mereka sudah memasuki sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Kyuubi menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi pengendara, sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di sebelahnya sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di telepon genggamnya.

Sebelum mobil hitam yang mereka naiki memasuki padatnya jalan raya siang ini, Kyuubi menatap lekat adik yang masih serius berkutat dengan handphone-nya yang berwarna dasar hitam dan warna oranye sebagai pelengkap.

Merasa sedang ditatap seseorang, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian menatap mata beriris merah milik pria di sebelahnya, "ada apa, Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu oleh kakaknya.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto memandang heran kakaknya.

Kendaraan beroda empat itu pun memasuki keramaian jalan raya, mengikuti padatnya kendaraan yang silih berganti. Naruto kembali memainkan handphone-nya, sedangkan Kyuubi sibuk memperhatikan arus lalu lintas dihadapannya.

"Nauto, tadi itu benar Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Yup, memangnya kenapa Kyuu-nii?"

"Tidak."

Naruto jadi semakin heran dengan tigkah kakaknya ini. 'Ada apa gerangan?' pikir Naruto. Naruto terus memandang pria berumur 20 tahun ini dengan pandangan yang penuh akan pertanyaan, sementara yang ditatap malah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Namikaze Kyuubi. Pria berumur 20 tahun ini adalah seorang direktur sebuah cabang perusahaan Namikaze Corp. di Konohagakure. Pria ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah kekuning-kuningan, potongannya hampir mirip dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze namun lebih pendek dari Minato. Kyuubi beriris mata merah yang dia dapatkan dari ibunya yang telah meninggal sebelum diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze. Pria yang umurnya lebih tua empat tahun dari Naruto ini adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis disela-sela kegiatannya sebagai direktur cabang. Dan satu lagi informasi tentang Namaikaze Kyuubi, di umurnya yang segini dia masih sendiri alias belum punya kekasih. Entah apa alasannya. Naruto tentunya sudah pernah menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, tapi jawaban yang diperoleh pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

"Kyuu-nii," panggil Naruto.

"Hm.."

"Tadi kau bicara apa kepada Sasuke?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran, Naru-chan?" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah peran utama kita memerah.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya, "aku hanya ingin tahu," ucap Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Haha.. Kau manis sekali, Naru-chan! Tak heran banyak laki-laki yang mengincarmu!" Kyuubi pun mengacak-acak rambut Naruto gemas.

"Ah, Kyuu-nii~" Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengar pujian (?) itu, "Ne, sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa Kyuu-nii menjemputku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau lupa ada apa hari ini?"

'Hmm.. Memang hari ini ada apa?' pikir Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, Ia pun menggeleng. Melihat adiknya yang menggeleng, Kyuubi menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Naru-chan, hari ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang dari Sunagakure. Kan kau sendiri yang sangat bersemangat ingin menjemput mereka kemarin," ucap pria beiris mata merah itu. Mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi, mata Naruto membesar karena sedikit terkejut.

"Astaga! Kok aku bisa melupankan hal itu sih?" tanya Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

--XxXxX--

Di Bandara Internasional Konohagakure..

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja keluar dari arah pintu kedatangan penumpang. Pemuda itu terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan seorang pria berambut merah kekuning-kuningan mengikuti langkah si pirang dari belakang.

"Naru-chan. Kyuu," panggil pria berambut pirang seperti Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuu?" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Minato, Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya, Kaa-san." Kyuubi hanya membungkuk sedikit dan kemudian mendekap ibu angkatnya sambil mengecup pelan pipi wanita itu.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san.. Naru kangen sama kalian," ucap Naruto sekarang sudah ada dipelukan Minato.

"Tou-san, juga kangen padamu." Namikaze Minato semakin mengeratkan pelukaannya terhadap anak bungsunya.

"Tau tidak, Tou-san kalian selalu bertanya kapan sampai setiap 15 menit sekali di pesawat," ucap Kushina yang disambut dengan tawa oleh kedua putra angkatnya.

"Kushina~" Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kepala keluarga Namikaze yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kyuu-nii.. Ayo pulang! Naru sudah tak sabar ingin makan masakan Kaa-san," kata Naruto sambil menarik lengan kemeja Kyuubi.

"Hmm.. Tou-san juga lapar. Ayo!"

"Tou-san, biar aku saja yang bawakan kopernya," kata Kyuubi menawarkan diri.

Keluarga bahagia itu berjalan meniggalkan Bandara Internasional Konohagakure dengan senyuman terlukis di bibir mereka masing-masing. Naruto sekarang sedang bermanja ria dengan Kaa-sannya, di belakang mereka Kyuubi sedang membahas tentang perusahaan dengan Tou-sannya sambil menarik sebuah koper berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga impian.

**Bersambung~**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Sebelumnya saya mau terimakasih buat yang udah berkenan membaca dan mereview cerita ini. *hugs* dan buat Kucing Perak yang udah ngizinin saya buat minjem Kyuu-channya. Arigatou!!

Seharusnya chap ini panjang, tapi.. ada sebuah halangan yang nggak bisa saya tolak. Jadi segini dulu aja ya.. *ngelirik video DBSK* *diguyur air panas*

Maaf kalau ada typo, males ngecek lagi sih. Hehehe..

Salam hangat,

~Eikaru Mercado


End file.
